Sonríe para mí
by Altair Nix Black
Summary: Una frase, una foto, un amor.


_**Sonríe para mí.**_

Sé que es lo que amas, pero aún no me acostumbro a ser retratada. Sé que dices que adoras mi sonrisa, pero todavía no comprendo cómo puede eso ser posible. Pues durante años, nos hemos dedicado tanto a odiarnos, que el sabernos enamorados de esta manera se me hace casi ilógico.

Tú has hecho grandes cambios, pero todavía conservas la esencia Malfoy. Esa que según tu madre es la que enamora a las mujeres. Y puedo jurar que tiene razón, pues si no fuera así te aseguro que no te amaría como lo hago. Aun sigues siendo arrogante, y caminas como si todo el mundo debiera besar el suelo que pisas. Pero arrogante y todo te amo. Ha sido realmente difícil, que esta relación funcione, nos ha llevado casi cuatro años poder demostrarle al mundo que nuestro amor es real. Hemos tenido momentos de dolor, en los que ambos quisimos bajar los brazos y no luchar más. Pero gracias a que nos amamos y a la convicción de que nuestro destino es estar unidos, es que hoy puedo contar todo esto mientras te observo.

Me estás mirando, lo sé. Me observas a través del visor de esa vieja cámara muggle que mi abuelo te ha regalado. Intentas saber cuál es el mejor encuadre, cómo quisieras que me acomode para que la luz del sol pegue justo sobre mis ojos, y así obtener según tú la toma perfecta.

Me pides que me corra a un lado del sillón, hago de cuenta que no te he escuchado y vuelves a pedírmelo.

– ¡Vamos nena, sólo por esta vez– Siento tu aliento sobre mi cuello y tu voz es casi un susurro, se me ha erizado la piel y lo sabes. – ¡Vamos nena! ¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí ¿Sí?– Y con un profundo suspiro me hago a un lado. Has ganado, una vez más has logrado que deje mi libro a un lado, para convertirme en tu modelo.

Me acaricias suavemente la mejilla y depositas un pequeño beso sobre la punta de mi nariz.

– Gracias preciosa– Me pides que mire hacia delante, pero sin mirar la cámara. Sigo tus órdenes y sonrío. Y en el mismo momento en que esa sonrisa se forma en mis labios, escucho el obturador de la cámara una vez, y otra, y otra más.

Me pides que te mire, pero sólo puedo ver un viejo aparato negro. Pongo los ojos en blanco y sé que tienes ganas de reír con fuerzas por mi gesto. Pero no lo haces, sino que por el contrario me pones mala cara. Salto del sofá y corro a tu lado, rodeo tu cintura con mis brazos y me pongo en puntillas, acercando mis labios a los tuyos. Lo único que deseo en este momento, es fundir nuestras bocas. Respondes a mi silencioso pedido y me besas, con una extrema delicadeza y suavidad. Tanto que podría jurar, que apenas rozas mis labios. Y ahí, es cuando me desespero, cuando la ansiedad le gana a mis sentidos, y profundizo el beso. Enredo mis dedos entre tus cabellos y te atraigo aun más hacia mí. Es inevitable no acabar en el sofá haciéndonos el amor. Y sé que tú piensas lo mismo, por eso es que levanto mi mirada y me pierdo por unos instantes en esos ojos color acero, tan fríos para el mundo y tan cálidos para mí. Te sonrío con picardía y vuelvo a besarte.

Me separas de tu cuerpo con delicadeza –Aún no, primero permíteme retratarte una vez más. Lo necesito– ¿Cómo negarme a semejante petición? – De acuerdo, ¿dónde quieres que me acomode?– Y entonces me tomas de la mano y me llevas hacia el enorme ventanal que permite el paso de los rayos del Sol hacia nuestro living – Párate aquí y ponte de perfil. Te pido que trates de sonreír sinceramente, sino la toma no tendrá sentido– Hago lo que me pides y comienzo a recordar alguno de los tantos momento que hemos vivido juntos, y en los que me has hecho inmensamente feliz. Un recuerdo en particular toma el poder de mi memoria, un recuerdo que en los momentos más difíciles de nuestra relación, evoqué continuamente para no abandonarlo todo. Estamos ambos sentados en el banco de un parque, tú con tu cámara y yo con un libro. En eso, junto a nosotros pasa corriendo un pequeño niño, que de tan rápido que iba no pudo detenerse y chocó contra un árbol, cayendo de espalda al suelo. Yo sólo pude ver como te levantabas del banco, para salir en auxilio del pequeño. Llegaste a su lado y te arrodillaste para quedar a su altura. No sé qué fue lo que le dijiste, sólo sé que él paró de llorar y te miró con asombro. Luego de algunas palabras, el niño se fue emocionado con algo en la mano. Te pregunté qué le habías dicho, qué le habías dado, pero te negaste a contestarme. En ese momento, supe que serías un gran padre, que nuestros hijos, no contarían solamente con la presencia de un padre, sino también de un compañero, confidente y amigo. Y eso, me llenó tanto el alma, que no pude más que sonreír. Y así, con ese recuerdo en mente, fue que volví a hacerlo como aquella vez. Con esas ganas tan grandes de demostrarte con una sonrisa, todo lo que significas en mi vida. Porque tú, Draco Malfoy, eres quien alegra mis días. Eres a quien elegí para compartir mi vida. Eres la única persona, a la que he amado hasta rozar la locura. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia el frente, y a través del vidrio veo la Torre Eiffel, lugar donde cada martes nos gusta desayunar. Y otro recuerdo que me llena de felicidad me viene a la mente, aquella primera vez en que me fotografiaste frente a la Torre, era nuestra tercer salida y de repente, de tu bolso sacaste una cámara de fotos mágicas. Era de noche y me pediste que te tirara un beso. Aún recuerdo cómo reí antes de poder hacerlo.

El sol se está poniendo y te miro de reojo, y ahí estás, nuevamente buscando el encuadre y las luces que te den la toma perfecta. – ¡Vamos Hermione, sólo una vez más...sonríe para mí!–

**Casa**: Slytherin

**Link de la imagen**: .


End file.
